Holographic Program AV-12
:This is a IFUW Medical Officer. The Command Medical Holographic Program (AV-12 Diagnostic and Surgical Subroutine Omega 1223) system or simply AV-12 for short is the Command Medical Hologram for Imperial Federation Warship NXT Voyager 74656-1202 (See Star Trek: Warship Voyager) Called Deanna Troi by the Voyager crew. One of the 1st Imperial Federation Medical Holo-Units ever, Deanna was considered the elite in Imperial Starfleet medical technology. System Basics *Created: November 2, 2365 *Place Of Creation: Imperial Federation Sciences and Research Laboratories, Jupiter Central Station. Design Crew *Chief Imperial Co-Creators/Designers: Lwaxana and Ian Andrew Troi *Chief Imperial Supervisor (Medical Technology and Collective Research): Imperial High Officer Rachel Leslie *2nd Imperial Supervisor (Holographic Matrix Construction): Dr. Sara Daystrom System History Commissioned by the Imperial Federation of United Worlds to create a new type of Command Medical Hologram to be later integrated into several new long range missions (Such as the current Voyager Delta Quadrant Mission). Lwaxana and Ian Andrew Troi began design of Holo-Med AV-12 on January 5, 2363. Lwaxana herself was childless and began to design Deanna as the daughter she never had (she also treated her as if she were her actual biological daughter.). Imperial Starfleet Career Delta Quadrant Mission (2371) Post Delta Quadrant Mission In 2383 after Kes-Tieran's Promotion to Commanding Officer of N.X.T. Voyager Deanna was Promoted to Chief Combat Medical Officer on November 14. For several years previously Deanna served for 2 years in Imperial Medical Sciences Academy alongside former High Officer Rachel Leslie as a Chief Exo-Medical Instructor. System Main Function To serve as Voyager's secondary medical officer and chief nurse and in cases of extreme emergency to assume command as chief medical officer if head doctor cannot perform her duties. The command medical holograms most basic function is to simply perform any and all medical and surgical procedures as quickly and efficiently as possible and to adapt new medical procedures and alien biological systems as when necessary. The Command Medical Hologram has been pre-programmed with Imperial Starfleet's entire medical database as well as the entire databases of several alien species throughout both the Alpha, Beta and Gamma quadrants. System Advanced Functions Ability to learn and adapt any and all new medical techniques that may exist within the Delta Quadrant and attach to all emergency situations and to develop and create new medical procedures. Extra-Sensory Empathy System Holo-Med AV-12 has been equipped with an revolutionary sensory system based on Betazoid Empathic Abilities. The System mainly consists of a body wide interconnected photonic based Nervous System Interlink System. Each of her own "Nerve Endings" link to whatever patients Nervous System that she happens to be treating and can accurately assess all bodily functions such as Internal temperature, respiration, heart and Bio-Electrical pulse rate. Can also sense the pain and mental stress levels in order to configure any medical treatments as fast and efficiently as possible. The system can also be used as an emergency defensive system by utilizing her memory of pain data from past patients and creating a forced interlink feedback pulse. The pulse creates an paralyzing wave of agonizing pain that does not kill its intended target but only incapacitates any hostile intruder that may threaten the System or Crew. Duty Uniform The Command Medical Hologram typically wears/Appears in A basic Type 1 female Imperial Starfleet medical uniform, However by 2384 Deanna changes her outer appearance subroutine into a Command Medical Duty Uniform complementing her new position. Category:Star Trek: Warship Voyager characters Category:NXT Voyager personnel Category:Holograms Category:Star Trek: Warship Voyager technology Category:Medical technology Category:Imperial medical officers (Warship VOY) Category:Imperial Federation officers (Warship VOY)